Role Reversal
by mollygibbs101
Summary: Ziva and Jen decide to swap roles for a day. Great fun! How will the team react... more importantly how will Gibbs react? Especially towards the 'new' director. Jen/Ziva friendship and Gibbs/Ziva romance! Yay for Zibbs! Also I've up-ed the rating to M
1. Chapter 1

Gibbs/Ziva fic: Role Reveral

Humour/Romance

K+ Rating

Ziva/Jenny friendship

Summary: Ziva and Jenny have an arguement about their jobs and they agree to swap roles for a day. Gibbs reacts to the swap, but not in the way Ziva would expect.

Chapter One- A Long Day

Jenny stretched her arms above her head and yawned, who knew this director job could be so... draining? She had been sitting at her desk, writing replies to e-mails about budget meetings, returning phonecalls about more budget meetings and reviewing reports about cases and guess what?... more budget meetings. She blinked several times while looking at Agent Gibbs' report, his writing was illegible.

'' Probably does it to wind me up.'' she muttered, raising a glass full of amber liquid to her lips. She struggled through it a while longer and signed. Jenny threw his report on the finished pile, which was considerably smaller than the 'un-finished' pile, Jenny looked at it and groaned. She picked up another folder and opened it, it was Ziva's.

'' Nice, neat writing, that's all I ask.'' said Jenny, flicking through Ziva's report. She had almost finished when Cynthia poked her head around the door.

'' You still here, Director?'' Jenny looked up.

'' Yes, Cynthia, Gibbs' writing is terrible.'' Cynthia smiled, then frowned.

'' Director, you really should have done this earlier.'' Jenny nodded and stifled a yawn.

'' I know.'' said Jenny, so not in the mood for a lecture. Cynthia sensed this and said a small 'night Director, before closing the door and leaving. Jenny looked at the door several minutes after Cynthia had gone and slowly turned to her pile of folders.

'' Why did I leave this to the last minute?'' She said, before letting her head fall onto the table.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva looked up from her report and grinned, Tony was slowly falling asleep and McGee was fighting a losing battle with his eye lids and Gibbs... was probably at home with a glass of bourbon, thinking of ways to torture them tomorrow. Ziva shook her head and looked at her watch eleven fifty-three. she hadn't seen the Director yet. Ziva got up and walked past Tony's desk and up the stairs to see Jenny.

She walked past Cynthia's empty desk and opened the door to Jenny's office and stepped in. Jenny looked up from her pile of papers and report and gave Ziva a tired smile.

'' Hey sweetie, you ok?'' asked Jenny, watching Ziva sit opposite her. Ziva nodded.

'' Yes, why are you still here?'' asked Ziva, Jenny pointed to the unsigned reports. Ziva shook her head.

'' You should have done them earlier Jen.'' Jenny scoffed and stood up, taking herself and her empty glass over to where her bourbon was kept.

'' Don't you start, Cynthia's already taken great pleasure in giving me an almost lecture. D'you want one?'' Ziva nodded and Jenny poured Ziva a drink, she turned and handed Ziva her drink and sat in her chair.

'' What do you mean almost lecture?'' Jenny swallowed some bourbon.

'' She was about to lecture me, but I stopped her before she could.''

'' Ohh.'' said Ziva, before sipping some bourbon, loving the trail of fire it left going down her throat. Jenny put her glass down and picked up another report and groaned. Ziva looked at her.

'' What is wrong?''

'' Another one of Jethro's reports.'' Ziva grinned.

'' His writing is appaulling, is it not?'' said Ziva, laughter in every syllable. Jenny growled and threw his report to one side.

'' It's not funny, I'm nowhere near drunk enough to sign it off.'' Ziva grabbed the pen out of Jenny's hand and looked at Gibbs' report and began writing little bits on it. Jenny sat back in amazement.

'' How can you read it?''

'' It looks like a mixture of Greek, Arabic and Hebrew, and I can read his writing anyway.'' said Ziva, a smile playing on her lips. Jenny grinned.

'' I am also quite good at forgery.'' said Ziva, grinning back. Jenny nodded and Ziva signed Jenny's name on the report.

'' I didn't see that, or know that you can forge my signature.'' said Jenny, Ziva looked at her.

'' I do not know what you are speaking about Director.'' said Ziva, picking up another report, Jenny grinned and picked up another pen and another report and began signing off the reports. After two hours, the reports were finished and Jenny had had a bit too much bourbon. Throwing her pen across the room, Jenny giggled.

'' That's a wrap folks.'' Ziva grinned and shook her head.

'' If you get home now, you could have a few hours sleep.'' Jenny shook her head.

'' No, I'll just sleep on my lovely sofa over there.'' said Jenny, stretching her arms over her head, Ziva nodded and stood up and walked over to the door. Jenny watched Ziva.

'' I had better go and finish my report or Gibbs will devour me.''

'' Have you got much to do?''

'' Just dot some 't's and cross some 'i's.'' Jenny giggled.

'' I thought I was the intoxicated one, Zee, it's dot some 'i's and cross some 't's.'' Ziva shrugged and stiffled a yawn.

'' Whatever, I will see you later.'' said Ziva, before disappearing down to the bullpen, leaving Jenny alone to giggle to herself.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Looking over Tony's shoulder, Ziva let out a sigh of relief, he had done his report and there wasn't any Facebook pages open.

'' Well done, my hairy butt.'' whispered Ziva, she walked over to McGee and saw he had a finished report and she smiled again. She walked back over to her desk and put some finishing touches to her report, after she did, she looked at her clock, it was almost three in the morning. She yawned and let her head rest on her arms and closed her eyes, just for a minute. She did deserve a small nap, she had been up since half five yesterday morning and it was only a little rest...

Walking into the bullpen at exactly half seven, Gibbs grinned, he stood in the middle of the bullpen, coffee in hand and almost gave laugh.

'' God, I love it when they leave themselves open.'' he said to himself, he took a big breath in... oh he was going to enjoy this.

'' David, DiNozzo, McGee, did I say you could nap!'' He stood back and watched his agents jump up out of their seats. They all ran and stood in a line in front of him, clearly still asleep.

'' I'll nap in my own time Boss.'' said Tony, stifling a yawn, Gibbs had to hide his grin, one of Ziva's curls were sticking out of place.

'' Good, now let's see your reports.'' The team dispersed and ran to get their reports, holding hers, Ziva groaned, she could sense a long day ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs/Ziva fic: Role Reveral

Humour/Romance

K+ Rating

Ziva/Jenny friendship

Summary: Ziva and Jenny have an arguement about their jobs and they agree to swap roles for a day. Gibbs reacts to the swap, but not in the way Ziva would expect.

Chapter Two- Another Long Day and An Arguement

Ziva growled, while watching the game of 'tennis' between Tony and McGee, they had lowered themselves enough to play tennis with two of Tony's GSM magazines and a paperball. They had a new case and yet, the two 'morons' had decided they would rather play 'GSM tennis' than find a lead. Gibbs was that stressed he was on his fifth coffee run and Jenny's fuse had shortened considerably, the hangover didn't help either.

'' Will you two grow up?'' hissed Ziva, typing at her computer. The paperball hit Tony in the face and they looked at Ziva.

'' Chillax Zee-vah, Boss isn't here.'' said Tony, picking up the growled again.

'' No, I will not chillax Tony and Gibbs will be here in a minute and I can not wait to see how hard a headslap he gives you for being an idiot.'' McGee threw the GSM magazine back at Tony and went back to finding a lead. Ziva grinned and Tony shrugged.

'' So what, I can play keepie-uppie.'' Ziva rolled her eyes.

'' Fine, do not come crying to me when Gibbs headslaps you.'' Tony scoffed and stood up and walked over to Ziva's desk and looked at her.

'' It just so happens, my crazy ninja chick, that I have a lead.'' Ziva raised one eyebrow.

'' And that would be...''

'' The knife we found next to the marine-''

'' Lt James.''

'' Yeah, Lt James, the knife has been used in-''

'' Two other murders, the victims being Petty Officer Millows and Sergant Morrison.'' Tony frowned at her.

'' How did you know that?''

'' Because I was doing my job and still am, Tony.'' McGee looked up, to see Gibbs storm into the bullpen.

'' Yeah, lets see how well you did Ziva.'' Ziva leapt out of her chair grabbed the remote to the plasma.

'' The knife used in the murder of Lt James, was also used in two unsolved murders-''

'' Petty Officer Millows and Sergant Morrison, Boss.'' said Tony, quickly, earning a death glare from Ziva.

'' Yes, but also the knife is a standard issue hunting knife, and just under the hilt the killer left a little scrap of skin, which has gone down to Abby for testing-''

'' So what are we going to do while we're waiting for Abby?'' asked Gibbs, looking at Ziva, but addressing the team. They looked at each other.

'' We could interview Lt James' family, Boss.'' suggested McGee, but Gibbs was glaring at Ziva, only there was something different glare than he would normally give her. It wasn't an 'Oh my god are you stupid' glare, it wasn't a 'why are you still standing there, go do your job' glare either, there was a very small grin playing on his lips, Ziva almost tilted her head in confusion, but caught herself as Gibbs looked away and at McGee.

'' Well why are you still standing there! McGee, DiNozzo, go!'' The two younger male agents grabbed their gear and walked over to the elevator.

'' Hey Boss, what about Ziva?''

'' Now DiNozzo!'' yelled Gibbs, the sudden volume change making Ziva jump slightly. They disappeared and Gibbs sighed and practically threw himself into his chair. Ziva went back to her chair and sat down gently, running her hand through her long dark hair she let out an exhale and began typing on her computer. Gibbs looked at her out of the corner of his eye and smiled, sometimes coming into work was good, especially when Ziva was wearing a top like the one she was wearing. It clung to her like a second skin and Gibbs was literately watering at the mouth. But, he invented Rule Twelve for a reason, and it had better be a pretty damn good one, he mentally scolded himself. He lifted his coffee cup to his mouth and growled when he discovered there was no more coffee in it. He stood up and began to make his way over to the elevator when Jenny appeared at the banister, like she normally does when she looks over her domain.

'' Jethro!.'' Gibbs froze, growled and turned around, Ziva got her head down, ready for any verbal sparring the two 'Bosses' usually got up to, and the moods they were both in, well, it wasn't going to be pretty.

'' Yeah... Director.'' said Gibbs, looking up at her ladyship.

'' I want, well no, SECNAV want an update for your current investigation.'' Ziva closed her eyes.

'' Here we go.'' she muttered under her breath. Gibbs grinned.

'' Erm... we've found out that the knife used played a part in two previous murders in our jurisdiction, I'm sure they'll be happy with that.'' said Gibbs, Jenny glared.

'' We have a serial killer? Jethro, you need to find out who and-''

'' Yeah I would if you left me alone to do my job.''

'' Last time I checked, coffee breaks weren't in your job description Agent Gibbs.'' said Jenny, stomping down the stairs. Gibbs walked back to the bullpen.

'' Well, if you bothered doing the budget meetings properly, maybe we would have a decent coffee machine, which would make me and half of NCIS stop taking coffee breaks.'' growled Gibbs. Ziva hid a smile, she loved both of them dearly but there was no way Jenny would win an argument about coffee, at least not where Gibbs was concerned anyway.

'' Excuse me? The NCIS budget is for protection, safehouses and essentials, not for your coffee needs Gibbs!''

'' Coffee is an essential Jen.'' said Gibbs, Ziva bit her lower lip to stop herself from laughing, she would have to remember that one if she was ever invited to a Mossad budget meeting.

'' For you perhaps. But the rest of us do not rely on caffeine.''

'' No, bourbon's your reliance isn't it Jen.''

'' Coming from you? You got me into and besides if coffee's not flowing through your veins, it's bourbon, so feel free to shut up anytime now Gibbs.'' said Jenny, not short of a growl. Gibbs 'oked' and began to walk off, Jenny stomped her foot.

'' I'm not done with you yet.''

'' Your a woman, walk and talk.'' said Gibbs, stepping into the elevator, Jenny growled and followed. Ziva let her head fall onto the table, she really didn't envy her red-headed friend's job, although the banter with Gibbs must be a perk, at least. Ziva sighed and carried on with what she was doing. She looked at the clock on her computer to see that it was almost two in the afternoon, she sighed again, god, she couldn't wait to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs/Ziva fic: Role Reveral

Humour/Romance

K+ Rating

Ziva/Jenny friendship

In Ziva's anger she yells at Jenny in Hebrew and she retaliates and I've decided that's how it's gonna go, so yeah! Bold for Hebrew XD

Summary: Ziva and Jenny have an arguement about their jobs and they agree to swap roles for a day. Gibbs reacts to the swap, but not in the way Ziva would expect.

Chapter Three- The Agreement

Jenny stood leaning on the banister, watching her domain. Her anger and irritation boiling dangerously close to the surface, Gibbs had completely driven her mad and had left her two words from exploding at him, which was an art he had perfected over the years. Pushing and pushing, but pulling away before she could let it out. A lot of people were right, the second 'b' in Gibbs really stood for bast-

'' Jen!'' called Ziva, holding a file close to her chest, walking up the stairs. Jen inhaled then exhaled, she really didn't want to bite her best friend's head off.

'' Yeah sweetie.'' said Jen, willing her red-haired nature to stay dormant for a while longer. Ziva handed Jenny the report.

'' I found a lead, we got the DNA off of the knife. Thanks to Abby, we have a face and a name to the person who handled the knife-''

'' Which killed the Petty Officer, the Lt and Sergant?''

'' Yes, the name is Alex Hummings, he is a thirty five year old painter.''

'' A painter?'' said Jenny in disbelief. Ziva nodded.

'' Yes, if you did not know that I was Mossad, would you think I was capable of killing someone?'' Jenny raised her eyebrows and gave a small grin.

'' A connection was obviously made between the painter and the vics.''

'' Yes, but not for the Petty Officer.'' Jenny looked at her friend and her jaw clenched.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs looked up from his computer to see Ziva's chair empty, he then closed his eyes and said a tiny weeny prayer, hoping Ziva wasn't with Jen. He loved winding Jen up and then leaving her to bite someone elses head off, but if it was Ziva, he probably wouldn't forgive himself. He looked up and almost died. A red faced Jenny and a tense Ziva... not good.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jenny looked at Ziva, jaw clenched.

'' So, you've given me a half report.'' said Jenny slowly. Ziva tilted her head and frowned slightly.

'' Well, not exactly.''

'' Yes, you have only got two connections, I need three.'' said Jenny, her temper on the way to getting the better of her. Ziva looked at her friend like she was an alien or something.

'' It is a working progress... Jen, what is wrong with you?'' asked Ziva, sounding a little hurt. Jenny's eyes flashed.

'' Nothing is wrong, I'm a just a little annoyed that you have only given me half a report.'' said Jenny holding the report out for Ziva to take it. The tiredness, tension, and frustration of the case had finally gotten to Ziva, she pushed the report back to Jenny.

'' If you think you can do so much better than me, do it yourself!'' snarled Ziva, no way was she going to take Jenny's rudeness, especially after she helped her last night. Jenny's eyes narrowed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

At that point, Tony and McGee had walked back into the bullpen, after their interview with Lt. James' family. They looked up to see two very angry looking women having a stand-off. Tony looked at Gibbs.

'' Er... Boss...'' Gibbs looked at him and then followed his gaze to the two women and then looked back at his computer.

'' Leave 'em DiNozzo.'' said Gibbs, his gut twisting with guilt for Ziva.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Officer David...'' warned Jenny. Ziva's eyes flashed.

'' **No! I helped you yesterday and you know damn well that I di-**''

'' **Do not shout at me! Show some respec-**''

'' **If one wants respect, one must give it. You started this, not me.**'' shouted Ziva in her mother tongue.

'' Ziv-''

'' **I do not care if Gibbs has wound you up, you do not take it out on me or anybody else. A good director has control over their emotions.**'' said Ziva harshly. Jenny dropped the file onto the floor.

'' **You do not know what it takes to be a Director... And a female one at that!**''

'' **Yes I do, and I bet I can do it.**'' Jenny scoffed and put her hands on her hips and Ziva mirrored the action.

'' **You seriously think you can do my job better than me?**'' Ziva shrugged.

'' **All I know is that I could control my emotions better and get my paperwork done, without letting someone forge my signature.**'' Jenny growled, that was below the belt.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' I'm pretty sure that was your name mentioned Boss.'' said Tony, straining his ears to listen. Gibbs let his head hit his crossed arms on the table and let out a frustrated sigh. Why Ziva? Why not Tony? That would have been fun to watch.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' **Well, I know when I was an agent I managed to complete a report before I handed it in.**'' Ziva glared.

'' **You would not last one day in my position!**''

'' **You seem to forget, I learnt from Gibbs, I bet I would be fine.**''

'' **Fine! We shall see.**''

'' **What?**'' Ziva went and stood in Jenny's personal space, like she normally does, when she's making a point.

'' **We will swap roles for a day, I will be Director and you will be an Agent.**'' said Ziva, Jenny looked at Ziva.

'' **You can not be serious-**''

'' **Oh well, if you are a chicken-**''

'' **Fine, starting tomorrow, you are Director David and I am Agent Shepard.**'' said Jenny, never one to back down from a challenge. Ziva picked up her file and let English control her brain.

'' Fine!'' she said, before stomping off. Jenny watched her friend's retreating form and a small smile graced her face, yes, she felt awful that she had let her steam off with her best friend but she was a little grateful it had been her. She now got a chance to go back and be an Agent again, granted it was for a day, but it would be nice. Perhaps the arguement with Ziva was a blessing in disguise.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Literately throwing herself into her seat, Ziva scowled. No way was that fair, she did not deserve that from Jenny. Gibbs was ok with the report, why wasn't she? But she supposed being Director for the day would be fun... Her eyes twinkled with mischeif and she sat up straight in her chair. She was the boss for the day, her wishes were everybodies command. She had control and Ziva liked this. Bring on tomorrow...


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs/Ziva fic: Role Reveral

Humour/Romance

K+ Rating

Ziva/Jenny friendship

Summary: Ziva and Jenny have an arguement about their jobs and they agree to swap roles for a day. Gibbs reacts to the swap, but not in the way Ziva would expect.

Chapter Four- Guess who?

Standing in the elevator, holding a cup of his favourite coffee, Gibbs felt... happy... yeah I know... strange...

The argument between Jenny and Ziva was over and done with, along with the previous case. They had found the painter- Alex Hummings, and he had confessed to all three murders, in record time. They had done it with Ziva's 'half lead', which meant Gibbs had one up on the Director- something that made him very happy.

He took a swig of coffee, his mind travelled to what Ziva might be wearing... A sharp pain with a little whiplash at the back of his head made him wonder what had just happened, his free hand was tingling so he guessed he gave himself a headslap.

'' Damn reflexes.'' he growled. The elevator stopped moving and the doors slid open with a 'ding', he strode into the bullpen, nodding at Tony, Jenny and McGee. He stopped and turned to look at Jen, who was sitting at Ziva's desk. He cleared his throat and Jenny looked at him. Tony and McGee hid smiles as they watched what was happening. Gibbs stood in front of her and she stood too. She wore jeans with a purple top, that showed of a little of her cleavage, her hair was down, and on her feet she wore a pair of boots and Gibbs noticed that on her jeans was a NCIS badge.

'' Er, Jen your office is that way.'' said Gibbs, pointing up the stairs. Jenny smiled.

'' Not today it isn't.'' Gibbs frowned, he wasn't in the right mood for stupid games.

'' Director-''

'' David is upstairs.'' said Jenny, before sitting back down and typing at the computer in front of her. Tony and McGee looked a little horrified, nobody spoke to Gibbs like that and got away with it. Gibbs' eyes narrowed and he went to the stairs and began to climb them three at a time until he reached Cynthia. He looked at her, she obviously didn't know what was going on.

He opened the door and stood in front of the 'Directors' desk.

'' Hey Director.'' Ziva looked up from the piece of paper she was studying and grinned. She stood up and looked at Gibbs.

'' What can I do for you, Agent Gibbs?'' said Ziva, before she chuckled. Gibbs looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

'' I am sorry, it is just, I never imagined myself saying that, at least not to you.'' Gibbs grinned at Ziva, she stepped out from behind the desk and walked over to the coffee pot.

'' Coffee?'' Gibbs nodded.

'' I tell you now Ziva, you're a great Director.''

'' How so? I have not done anything.'' asked Ziva, giving Gibbs her confused face, the one he thought was adorable.

'' You're giving me coffee, Jen still hasn't.'' Ziva chuckled and carried on making coffee. With her back turned, Gibbs used that as a chance to look at what she was wearing. Her hair was brushed and pinned so it hung over one shoulder, it was natural- the way he liked it. She was wearing a crisp white blouse and she had a black waist high pencil skirt, which had a slit along her thigh, revealing a healthy portion of a golden toned leg and to accompany her outfit she wore a pair of black stilettos, not ridiculously high, like Jenny usually wore, but high enough. Gibbs' gaze returned to her face, where she was looking at him, an eyebrow raised and a smirk playing on her glossed lips.

'' Well?''

'' Not bad David.''

'' Out of ten?'' Gibbs crossed the floor and took his coffee off of her, he dropped his head so that it was next to her ear.

'' Eleven.'' said Gibbs, before he began to walk out. Ziva smiled to herself and watched him leave, he stood at the door and looked at her.

'' Before I go, I have a question.'' Ziva looked at him.

'' And that would be?''

'' Why don't you wear something like that everyday?''

He was gone before her brain had the ability to make words.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Walking down the stairs Gibbs grinned, today was going to be very interesting. He could bend Jenny to his will and she couldn't do anything about it. He almost rubbed his hands with glee. He couldn't wait. And then there was the 'new' Director, the 'new' sexy Director, the 'new' sexy, drop dead gorgeous Director Ziva David. Someone up there was really looking out for him, the gods of luck were on his side- for once and he was not going to waste it.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abby frowned in confusion.

'' What?'' Tony groaned and McGee sighed.

'' The Director and Ziva have swapped places-''

'' Ziva's the Director and-''

'' Jenny's the Agent.'' said Ducky, walking into the lab. The three looked at Ducky.

'' How d'you know?'' asked Tony.

'' The Director- I mean Jenny, walked into Autopsy, following Gibbs, the way Ziva usually does.''

'' Wow.'' said Tony. Abby jumped.

'' I wonder if he'll headslap the Director, I mean Jenny.''

'' That... I'd pay to watch.'' said Tony. The four of them laughed.

'' It's gonna suck with Ziva up there though.'' said Abby, McGee nodded his agreement.

'' Yeah, at lunch, we always play scrabble.''

'' We listen to 'Brain Matter' for half an hour.''

'' We always banter.''

'' And she normally comes down to Autopsy for a cup of tea.'' said Ducky. The four sighed.

'' Tell you one thing though.'' said Tony. They looked at him.

'' Boss is going to drive both of them mad.''

* * *

And so it begins.... let me know what you think!! :)

And well done to kaelleigh for saying hi to Heavens!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs/Ziva fic: Role Reveral

Humour/Romance

T Rating

Ziva/Jenny friendship

I think the Chapters are going to get longer after the previous ones.

Summary: Ziva and Jenny have an arguement about their jobs and they agree to swap roles for a day. Gibbs reacts to the swap, but not in the way Ziva would expect.

Chapter Five- 8-10 am

Jenny huffed, she did not like this one bit, she was stuck in the truck between McGee and Tony and they were stuck in traffic.

'' Why is Gibbs in the Sedan?'' McGee grinned while Tony answered.

'' Well Jeh-nee, Boss always takes the Sedan. Tell her McGee.'' said Tony, looking back at the road, she was still the Director and the evils she was giving him were pretty scary. Jenny looked at McGee.

'' He gets coffee on the way to a crime scene.'' Jenny gave a nod.

'' Right, so that's what... four coffee breaks already today?'' said Jenny, taking a mental note of how many coffee breaks Agent Gibbs- _Boss- _took. McGee was about to reply, but Tony began to drive again, as the traffic cleared up. They drove until they reached the crime scene. They stepped out of the truck to see Gibbs holding his cup of coffee and tapping his foot impatiently.

'' Glad you could join us DiNozzo, McGee... Shepard.'' said Gibbs, Tony and McGee hid grins, while Jenny shifted uncomfortably on the spot.

' _How does he do that to people?'_ thought Jenny to herself. Gibbs looked at his team.

'' DiNozzo-''

'' Witness Statements, on it Boss.''

'' McGee-''

'' Photos, got it.''

'' Shepard...'' The men looked at Jenny, who looked at them before she realised that Gibbs wasn't going to tell her what to do.

'' Erm-''

'' Can't be that hard, Jen, there's only one job left.'' She frowned, then looked at Gibbs.

'' Bag and tag?''

'' Why are you still standing here?'' asked Gibbs, the agents ran to get there tools while Gibbs went to see Ducky. Jenny felt annoyed at Gibbs and the other two for laughing at her.

'' I'm only here for a day, why can't he play nice?'' she said to herself.

'' Boss? Nice? Wow, you really have been up top too long.'' said Tony, grabbing his notebook and walking off. McGee came up behind her. Jenny looked at him.

'' Aren't you gonna be an ass too?'' McGee shook his head.

'' No.'' he got into the back of the truck and found his camera, he passed it to Jenny who took it, he then found a pen and evidence bags and got out of the truck, and passed them to her. She took them off of him.

'' Thanks.'' McGee took his camera.

'' When Ziva first came onto the team, I helped her, well I was the only nice one to her. I'm gonna help you for today and Boss did help you earlier.'' said McGee. Jenny looked at him.

'' Yeah? How?''

'' He asked us first and left the last job to you, he was right, it was a process of elimination.'' said McGee, before patting her shoulder and walking off. Jenny smiled to herself.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs grinned while kneeling next to Ducky.

'' TOD Duck?''

'' According to the liver probe, this poor fellow ceased to live at approximately five yesterday afternoon.'' said Ducky, looking up and noticing Gibbs' grin.

'' Why does this news amuse you, my dear boy?'' Gibbs looked at Ducky.

'' It's not the news, it's Jenny.'' said Gibbs, looking over his shoulder at Jenny, who was trying not to look disgusted at the mud on her boots.

'' Hmm, I think it's a change from her high heels and clean office, don't you think?'' said Gibbs, failing to keep a straight face. Ducky afforded a small smile.

'' You are aware that once she is back in her chair, she will get you back.'' Gibbs laughed.

'' Nah, I know people.'' said Gibbs, before Tony, McGee and Jenny walked over to the body. Jenny coughed and took a step back. Tony grinned, while McGee just ignored what happened.

'' It's just decaying flesh Jen.'' said Gibbs, sipping his coffee. Jen smiled, but the smell got the better of her and she lost her smile. Gibbs chuckled and turned back to Ducky, who was about to deliver a monologue, and he wasn't going to interrupt.

' _The longer, the better._' he thought.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva growled, when the phone rang for the fifth time in an hour. She put down her pen and picked up the phone.

'' Yes?''

'' Sorry Offic- I mean Director, but I have a visitor here to see you.'' Ziva frowned. There were no scheduled meetings for today.

'' Thank you Cynthia, and please call me Ziva. Send them in.'' said Ziva, before hanging up. The door swung open and Abby bounded in. Ziva grinned and got up from her chair and walked into an 'squeeze of death', more commonly known as a hug from Abby.

'' Ziva!'' They broke apart and Abby took a double glance at Ziva's outfit.

'' Wow Ziva!'' Ziva grinned.

'' I find it amazing, what you can find in the back of your closet.'' They both laughed and they sat on the sofa.

'' So...'' began Ziva.

'' They got a call out, dead marine in Virginia, Lt Mary Hathers, I think and they've been gone for three hours.'' Ziva nodded.

'' They are having difficulties?'' Abby shrugged then nodded.

'' At least the Direct- I mean Jenny is, they're on their way back now. You can ask her then.'' said Abby, Ziva grinned.

'' Oh I am going to.'' Abby giggled.

'' Are you going to stay up here all day?'' Ziva shrugged.

'' It depends how much work I need to do. I know I need to sign off on some reports and make some calls but I do not see why I can not show my face.'' said Ziva. Abby laughed.

'' Yeah, then we can see how many men like you.'' Ziva frowned in confusion.

'' What? I do not underst-''

'' Ziva, your like the Career Girl barbie, only sexier!'' Ziva blushed.

'' Abby I-''

'' And not just the men will look, coz my jaw hit the floor when I walke-''

'' Abby! Please.'' said Ziva, her cheeks still red. Abby smiled and stood up. She walked over to the door.

'' See you later?'' Ziva nodded and grinned as Abby did a weird sort of dance out the door. Ziva stood up and went back to 'her' desk and sat down. She picked her pen back up and finished signing off some Agent's report.

'' God, I hate paperwork.'' said Ziva to herself.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abby jumped up from Gibbs' desk when she saw the team exit the elevator. She ran and hugged Gibbs.

'' Hey! Where you been? Your normally back quite quickly.''

'' We had a little trouble.'' said Tony, walking past Abby and sitting down. McGee smiled at her and sat at his desk and Jenny gave a weak wave and slumped in her chair. Gibbs got himself out of Abby's grip and went to put his empty coffee cup in the bin, when he stopped himself, he knew where he could get a free refill...

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

He walked past Cynthia nodding, by way of hello, and gently placed his hand on the door handle, he looked at Cynthia.

'' She busy?'' Cynthia shook her head. Gibbs nodded again and quietly opened the door to see Ziva staring out of the window, fingering her Star of David. She sighed and then turned, sensing another presence in the room.

'' Gibbs.''

'' Director.'' Ziva noticed that Gibbs was hiding something behind his back.

'' What are you hiding?'' asked Ziva, walking away from the window and towards Gibbs.

'' Wouldn't you like to know.'' Ziva stopped in her tracks and grinned.

'' It is going to be like that, is it?'' Gibbs shrugged.

'' If you want it to be.'' Ziva raised an eyebrow, then smirked and she leaned backwards, resting the palms of her hands on the desk behind her, she tilted her head and her lips parted a tiny fraction.

'' You know where the pot of coffee is.'' said Ziva, Gibbs chuckled.

'' You know me too well, David.'' Gibbs walked up to Ziva and noticed that she was in front of the coffee pot. He thought for a minute and smirked, he leant over her and busied himself with the coffee, as if she wasn't in the way. His body was completely pressed against hers and her hair was tickling his cheek. Ziva grinned as he moved his leg so it was between both of hers. Ziva bit her lip, coffee, sawdust and a hint of bourbon invading her senses and she liked it. Once Gibbs had poured the coffee into his cup, he stayed where he was.

'' It's too hot, I might drop it.'' he said, was it Ziva's imagination or was his voice deeper? Ziva chuckled.

'' A big Special Agent like you? I thought you could handle a little heat, Agent Gibbs.'' said Ziva, Gibbs chuckled.

'' I can, if I want to, Director David.'' murmered Gibbs into her temple.

'' Hmmm.'' said Ziva, before moving out from under Gibbs and walking behind her desk, so it stood between them. Gibbs watched her as she sat in her chair and crossed her legs, revealing a little more of her thigh, Gibbs grinned as Ziva let him look. He caught her eye and she grinned back.

'' See something you like Special Agent Gibbs?'' asked Ziva, putting on a voice, that made her sound in charge. Gibbs sipped his coffee, relocating his gaze to her thigh.

'' Only everyday.'' Ziva bit back a grin.

'' The same goes for me, only today I am not entitled to my usual dose.'' Gibbs grinned and walked to the door and was about to leave.

'' You're the Director, you can double it.''


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs/Ziva fic: Role Reveral

Humour/Romance

M Rating

Ziva/Jenny friendship

Summary: Ziva and Jenny have an arguement about their jobs and they agree to swap roles for a day. Gibbs reacts to the swap, but not in the way Ziva would expect.

Chapter Six- 10-12

'' DiNozzo, we are we?'' Tony looked up.

'' Naval-Base-in-Washington-Boss.'' said Tony in one breath, Gibbs glared at him as he walked past him, he heard a laugh and looked up to see the ' Director' observing the squadroom. He grinned to himself.

'' Oh, you meant the case, er, McGoo.'' said Tony, pointing at McGee.

'' We've sent everything down to Abby and she's busying herself with the evidence, although I have been researching the vic, his name is Sergant James Grayson, he's married with two kids and he was on a tour in Iraq but came home six days ago.''

'' He never got to see his family.'' said Gibbs, looking at Ziva, who had a frown on her face. She turned and walked down the stairs until she was in the bullpen, standing next to Gibbs.

'' Have you notified the family?'' Gibbs grinned.

'' Not yet Director.'' Ziva nodded, then looked at McGee.

'' How was he killed? If Gibbs allows you to tell me.'' said Ziva, giving Gibbs a glare. Gibbs grinned.

'' I could tell you.''

'' I am not stopping you.'' replied Ziva, they both glared at each other and grinned.

'' Well, you can join me on the trip to Autopsy, then, can't you Director.'' said Gibbs before walking off, Ziva shook her head and stomped off after him. Tony and McGee looked at Jenny.

'' If you're the Director, you have to deal with Gibbs.'' said Jenny, smirking.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs entered the elevator and the doors started to slide close when Ziva slid into the elevator, she composed herself and stared ahead.

'' That was not necessary, Special Agent Gibbs.'' said Ziva. Gibbs flipped the switch, making the elevator stop and he turned to look at Ziva, who just looked ahead.

'' What wasn't?'' Ziva grinned to herself.

'' You know exactly what I am talking about.'' said Ziva, Gibbs leant in, his nose touching hers. Her eyes fluttered and she looked at him.

'' You are in my personal space.'' Gibbs nudged her, making her move. She looked at him, their noses touching, their breaths mixing. Ziva tilted her head and shook her head.

'' You are such a typical male.'' said Ziva, getting past Gibbs and flicking the switch. Gibbs frowned.

'' Care to elaborate?''

'' As soon as I show a bit of leg, put on a bit of make-up, you are interested. What is wrong with cargo pants and a clean face?'' asked Ziva, before getting out of the elevator leaving Gibbs standing there, mouth open. He caught up with her and grabbed her arm.

'' And how do you know I wasn't looking when you were in cargo pants?'' Ziva grinned.

'' I know because you would not look at me, because I am not a red-head.'' Gibbs scoffed and practically dragged her back into the elevator. He flicked the switch, sending them into darkness. He glared at her.

'' You're being stupid.'' said Gibbs, Ziva laughed.

'' You dragged me in here just to say that?'' She flicked the switch, he growled, flicked the switch again, Ziva looked at him, laughter in her eyes. He shook his head, annoyed that he just walked into her little game. He backed her into a corner.

'' That wasn't very nice, Director.'' Ziva grinned.

'' What are you planning on doing about it, Agent Gibbs?'' grinned Ziva. Gibbs moved his head, so that his lips were millimetres from hers. Ziva looked at him.

'' Stop being a naughty Agent, Gibbs, I might have to punish you.'' said Ziva. Gibbs grinned and he leant a millimetre closer, their lips a flick of a tongue's distance away from each other.

'' And how might you go about that Director.'' his deep voice making Ziva's knee knock.

'' I believe you are aware of corporal punishment.'' Gibbs grinned.

'' That was a very serious threat.''

'' It was not a threat, it was a promise.'' said Ziva, her voice going husky. Gibbs grinned.

'' So if I kissed you now-''

'' I am afraid your backside would be extremely sore.'' said Ziva, finishing his sentence. Gibbs grinned and backed off. Ziva tilted her head in amusement, before grinning. Ziva flicked the elevator switch and the elevator went back into motion. Once the doors slid open Gibbs went out first, brushing his hand along Ziva's ass. She grinned, shook her head and followed. She might as well play along with his dangerous game.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Hey Duck.'' said Gibbs, Ducky looked up.

'' Hello Jethro and Director She- David.'' said Ducky, walking in front of them, Ziva smiled and nodded her head.

'' Hello Ducky.'' she said as he got rid of his bloody attire.

'' And how is life at the top?'' asked Ducky, before he turned around.

'' It will get better.'' said Ziva, grinning at Gibbs, who bit back a grin. Ducky turned around.

'' Jethro, how can I help you?''

'' Autopsy report Duck.'' Ducky frowned.

'' Ah, yes. Sergant James Grayson... he was poisoned by tetraodontidae.'' Gibbs frowned looking at Ducky like he was mad. Ziva tilted her head.

'' Puffer fish?'' Gibbs looked at Ziva, who bit back a grin.

'' Yes, I have also looked at his stomach contents.'' said Ducky, holding up a jar, full of stomach contents. Ziva looked at it.

'' Fugu?'' Ducky nodded.

'' Or bok, in Korea.'' Ziva smiled and handed Gibbs the jar, who turned his nose up at it. Gibbs turned to go, but Ducky called him back.

'' There is also a small needle mark here, and Abby should have the results of the tox screen, but I am sure he was injected with something lethal. Ziva nodded. Gibbs turned to leave.

'' Thanks Duck.'' Ziva did the same.

'' I will be down for tea later, yes?''

'' Certainly my dear.'' Ziva smiled and slid into the elevator. They began to travel up to Abby's lab and Gibbs flipped the switch. Ziva rolled her eyes.

'' So this is why the electricity bill is so high.'' said Ziva, Gibbs pushed her into the corner. Ziva grinned.

'' Hey!'' she protested before he rubbed her nose with his.

'' Ok, wait.'' said Ziva, before she pushed him away.

'' What?''

'' Do you do this to the Director? The real Director?'' Gibbs shook his head.

'' No.''

'' Well, why-''

'' Because, I want to.'' Ziva grinned.

'' I can bring you up on sexual harassment charges, you know.'' said Ziva, Gibbs tugged one of her curls.

'' You wouldn't do that.''

'' You think I won't?''

'' Even if I let you be on top?'' Ziva looked at him.

'' Either you do not have enough coffee in your system or you have lost your mind.'' Gibbs grinned.

'' Why do I have to be crazy to spend a night with you?''

'' One, I am not a red head. Two, you are my boss and three, rule twelve.'' said Ziva. Gibbs tilted his head.

'' Jeez Zee, if you didn't want to sleep with me, you just had to say.'' Ziva's eyes widened.

'' I never said I did not want to sleep with you.''

'' So why the excuses?'' Ziva closed her eyes.

'' I can not believe I walked into that.'' she muttered. Gibbs grinned.

'' Ziva, your the director for a day, you can do whatever you want, that includes sleeping with me.'' said Gibbs, Ziva grinned.

'' You sound like Tony.''

'' Ziva-''

'' And your like the little cartoon devil on my shoulder, persuading me to do something bad.'' said Ziva, Gibbs grinned.

'' What d'ya say?''

'' I am not much of a catch, Gibbs.''

'' Oh, I think you are.'' said Gibbs seductively. Ziva looked at him.

'' And if something happens...''

'' We'll forget it, pretend it never happened. Ziva, just once.'' Ziva looked at him.

'' You know I have always wanted to have sex with someone in the Directors office.'' said Ziva, with a mischevious glint in her eye.


	7. Chapter 7

Gibbs/Ziva fic: Role Reveral

Humour/Romance

M Rating

Ziva/Jenny friendship

Ok, the last chapter was very offensive for Ziva, I'll admit that, but would I have written it without reason...?

Thanks so much for the reviews and yes, everything is ok and I am glad I am writing too...

I am also loving the reviews and I am beginning to be more socialible, as I am replying to reviews... but only if you sign them!!! LOL!

Anyways here it is... oh but before I do, may I just say a very warm welcome to Zivacentric who has written her first story and I gotta say... it's pretty damn good, read it if you haven't already, I am sure you will all agree!

Summary: Ziva and Jenny have an arguement about their jobs and they agree to swap roles for a day. Gibbs reacts to the swap, but not in the way Ziva would expect.

Chapter Seven- 12-2

Ziva and Gibbs entered Abby's lab only to be immediately deafened by the music blasting out of the speakers. Gibbs glared at Abby, while Ziva snuck up on her and tapped her shoulder. Abby spun around amd promptly crushed Ziva with one of her hugs.

'' ZIVA!'' screeched Abby. Ziva got out of her grip and that was when Abby saw Gibbs. Abby turned the music down.

'' Hey el Jefé!'' said Abby, stepping over to him to give him a hug. Gibbs returned it and Abby bounced away from him and over to her computer.

'' You have a tox report?'' Abby looked at Gibbs.

'' Of course I do. What do you think I do down here all day?'' Ziva stifled a laugh and Gibbs glared at her. Ziva put her hands up in apology and took a step back. Abby grinned at the goings-on, a mischevious twinkle in her eye. Gibbs turned back to Abby.

'' Well in his blood work I found tetraodontidae-''

'' Puffer fish.'' said Gibbs, Abby looked suprised.

'' Wow Gibbs.'' Ziva took a step forward.

'' We have already seen Ducky, it is not that impressive.'' said Ziva. Abby glared at Gibbs.

'' Shame on you Gibbs, getting me all exited.''

'' Your easy to excite Abs.'' Abby hit Gibbs playfully on the shoulder.

'' And you should know better!'' said Abby, before looking at Ziva.

'' Thank you Ziva.'' said Abby, smiling sweetly, before going back to her tox report. Gibbs glared at Ziva, who shrugged it off and stood behind Abby.

'' Any way the poison was ingested, he was dead in a matter of minutes, but the really interesting thing is in the Sergant's blood work, I found a small amount of heroin.'' Gibbs looked at Abby.

'' The Sergant was a drug addict?'' Abby shook her head.

'' Whoever did this, got the Sergant high and fed him the Fugu.''

'' There were no needle marks on the body Abby.'' said Ziva. Gibbs nodded in agreement.

'' He ingested that too. But it was in his bloodstream, not his stomach, so Ducky wouldn't have picked it up.'' Gibbs nodded and gave Abby a kiss on the cheek.

'' Good job Abs.'' he said before leaving. Ziva looked at Abby.

'' I will be back down for lunch.'' Abby nodded and hugged Ziva.

'' I think Bossman likes you.'' she whispered before bouncing off into her office. Ziva shook her head and went out to the elevator. She stepped into it and looked at Gibbs, who was looking at her.

'' I've changed my mind.'' said Gibbs, as the elevator went into motion. Ziva looked at him.

'' About?''

'' What I said before.'' Ziva looked at him.

'' You do not want to sleep with me.'' Gibbs walked over to her, after flicking the switch. He cupped her face.

'' Not like that. I should have told you before Ziva, I guess now was just an oppurtunity to say so.'' Ziva scoffed.

'' So, we are not going to-''

'' No, not until I see you back on my team, with that gun attached to your hip, wearing those combats and a clean face.'' Ziva smiled at him.

'' You do like my combats.'' she said more to herself than him. Gibbs nodded.

'' Especially the black ones, they really show off your butt.'' They both chuckled.

'' Thank you.'' said Ziva. Gibbs frowned.

'' What for?''

'' Being honest, because I honestly thought that you only wanted to sleep with me because of what I am wearing and-'' Gibbs shut her up by pressing his lips to hers.

'' I thought that too, which is why I changed my mind. Combats over tight skirts any day David.'' said Gibbs, before kissing her temple. He flicked the elevator switch and stood back in silence until the elevator stopped at his floor, he looked at Ziva.

'' I'll see you later?'' Ziva smirked.

'' You know you will.'' Gibbs left the elevator and Ziva soon followed suit and went up the stairs, Gibbs watched as she went and then felt Jenny's gaze on him. He turned to look at the red head to see her looking quite smug.

'' Something you wanna say Shepard?'' Jenny lost her smug smile and Tony and McGee watched.

'' No, it's just your eyeing up Z-''

'' I don't think you have time to talk Shepard, you have leads to follow.'' said Gibbs, cutting Jenny off, before leaving the bullpen to grab some coffee. Jenny scowled and looked at her computer, before looking at Tony.

'' Yes?''

'' You Jeh-nee are heading the right way for a smack around the head.'' said Tony. Jenny raised her eyebrows.

'' Why?''

'' McGee!''

'' Don't question Gibbs.'' Jenny scoffed.

'' Please, that isn't one of his rules.'' Tony shook his head.

'' No, it's one of ours, one that we follow and because we follow it, we don't get as many headslaps.'' said Tony, Jenny was about to argue when Tony shushed her.

'' Do as your told Shepard.'' said Tony, Jenny scowled again. Oh let them wait, as soon as she was back in her chair, she would get her revenge, starting with Gibbs and his coffee consumation. She looked up at Ziva who was watching over 'her' domain, Jenny growled quietly to herself. As soon as she was back in her chair she would call Ziva and Gibbs on their behaviour, she may be the probie today, but they would be sorry tomorrow, when she was back on top of the pyramid.


	8. Chapter 8

Gibbs/Ziva fic: Role Reveral

Humour/Romance

M Rating

Ziva/Jenny friendship

Hello, my loverly readers. Two pieces of news...

1- The poll has been closed on my profile, I am very happy with the result, you should have a look!

2- There is a new poll on heavens and molly's account, if your following our furby fic, you should so have a look.

Not very exciting but I thought you should know.

And Zivacentric, you are very welcome!

Oh I lied, third piece of news, I'm sure you already know this but NCIS is sixth most popular tv show!!! Woo!!!! We kicked House out of the way and now we are number six!!! I'm very happy about this!

Thanks for reviews adn alerts and all that jazz for all of my fics, they all really make my day :)

Chapter Eight

Ziva clicked off the lamp in the Directors office and grinned. Today was a piece of gateaux, she had done all of her paperwork and everything else she would normally do, tea with Ducky, music with Abby, banter with Tony and scrabble with McGee and now when she got home she would have a very good _talk _with Gibbs, after she changed into her combats of course.

She walked down the stairs to see Team Gibbs still hard at work, she looked at her watch, it was half eleven. She looked at Jenny.

'' What is going on?'' Jenny sighed.

'' It's a really complicated case, and we found a civilian which means-''

'' The FBI have to get involved.'' said Ziva, sitting herself on the end of her/Jenny's desk. Jenny hid a grin, here is where the Director job got difficult.

'' You can handle it?'' Ziva looked at Jenny.

'' Of course, but in half an hour I will not be Director, perhaps I can put it off?'' Jenny grinned.

'' Funny Ziva, really, funny.'' Ziva grinned and looked up as Gibbs walked into the bullpen.

'' You have a civilian vic?'' Gibbs glared at Jenny, who shrunk back.

'' Yeah.'' Ziva stood.

'' Gibbs, I need to know about these things. This is crossing into FBI jurisdiction.'' said Ziva, a hand on hip. Gibbs looked at her.

'' The Sergant is NCIS jurisdiction.'' Ziva closed her eyes.

'' Ok then, I am sure you will not mind if I call the FBI and have them send a few agents over?'' Gibbs eyes darkened and Jenny bit back another grin, this is were the Director's job got really really difficult. Gibbs growled.

'' Ziva-''

'' Gibbs.'' They stood facing each other and the rest of the team grinned.

'' Just let me-''

'' You know the rules Gibbs, however you have until six tomorrow morning before I make the call.'' said Ziva, looking at Jenny. Gibbs thought for a minute. That was pretty fair.

'' Ok.'' Ziva nodded. She looked at her watch and grinned.

'' Hey Jen, do you want your throne back?'' Jen stood but Gibbs cleared his throat.

'' You can't do that.'' The women looked at him.

'' Why not?''

'' It would look good on a report would it? You've started a case Jen, you can't leave half way through.'' Jenny crashed back into her chair. Gibbs grinned.

'' I'm only thinking about the Agency.'' said Gibbs, Ziva shook her head in amusement.

'' Fine, I am going to do bugger all in my office all day.'' said Ziva, glaring at Gibbs. Gibbs closed his eyes, he only said that to piss off Jen, he forgot it would effect Ziva too. Jenny winced.

'' Actually Ziva, I have, well you have two meetings to go to tomorrow.'' Ziva closed her eyes and almost banged her head on the nearest desk.

'' What about?''

'' Budgets and a meeting with the other agency Directors, something about working together.'' Ziva growled.

'' When?''

'' Eleven in the morning and three in the afternoon.'' Ziva gave Gibbs a look that said 'hope your happy now'. Jenny stood.

'' Cynthia will help you and my notes are in my second desk.'' Ziva nodded. Gibbs looked at Ziva and watched as she stomped out of the bullpen, looking slightly annoyed. Gibbs went after her and slid into the elevator behind her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva ignored him.

'' Ziva, I didn't think-''

'' No, you did not! Now I am stuck in that freaking office telling things to people that I do not know. I now have two meetings to prepare for, out of the red! How do I explain that I am Director? How do I say 'oh well the real Director and I had an arguement that resulted in us switching places at the work place'. Gibbs, sometimes you are such an idiot.'' Ziva clapped her hand to her mouth, she didn't mean to call him an idiot. Gibbs looked at her, biting his tongue to make sure he didn't correct her english, it would only aid in winding her up even more.

'' Yeah, I know.'' he said quietly. Ziva sighed.

'' I did not mean-''

'' It's only the truth Ziva, they never said it wouldn't hurt.'' Ziva looked at the floor and Gibbs tilted her head to look at him.

'' Hey, it's alright, you were annoyed.'' Ziva looked at him.

'' Were is past tense Gibbs.'' Gibbs grinned.

'' I'll make it up to you.''

'' Yes, you better, you forget I am Director and I am Mossad. I know how to wind people up and get away with it. And I know about torture.'' said Ziva, she flipped the switch and looked at Gibbs.

'' Gibbs...'' He cupped her face and pulled her into a kiss which she gladly returned. Now considering she was pissed at him and they were now kissing passionately in the darkness, what would happen if they were pissed at each other? He picked her up and rest her against the wall as they deepened the kiss, he grinned as she moaned. One of his hands travelled up her skirt and rest on her thigh, rubbing little patterns with his thumb. Ziva pulled away.

'' I thought you said we were going to wait?'' Gibbs patted her thigh.

'' You don't do foreplay David?'' Ziva grinned.

'' What kind did you have in mind?'' Gibbs grinned and moved his hand to hover above her silk covered anatomy. Gibbs watched as her breathing changed and her pupils dilated.

'' Do you want it?'' Ziva shook her head.

'' Not here, I want to do this somewhere else.'' she breathed, she had to think about every word before she said it, in case 'take me now' came out of her mouth instead.

'' I gotta get back to the office Ziva.'' Ziva nodded.

'' Then we wait.'' Gibbs thought, he wanted to make her feel good, but he wanted to get this case, more Jenny out of the way. He moved his hand back to her thigh and Ziva nodded.

'' Good choice.'' she said before she kissed him, he slowly put her down.

'' Soon Gibbs.''

'' Soon Ziva.'' promised Gibbs, watching her as she flicked the switch.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jenny sighed. She felt bad. She felt bad for McGee, for having to put up with Tony's crap, day in day out. She felt bad for Ziva, for being pushed straight into the deep end. Two meetings with no preparation work. Ouch. And she felt bad for herself, these late nights were doing her no good. She looked at the elevator. What were those two doing in there? She shuddered, she didn't want to know. But she would make sure Gibbs knew she knew.

'' Where did he even go?'' asked Jenny, McGee looked up.

'' I think he more than likely went for coffee.'' said McGee, Tony nodded.

'' Yeah probably.'' McGee shook his head.

'' You know if their was a coffee machine, the cases would be solved a lot quicker.'' observed Tony. Jenny rolled her eyes.

'' Tony, shut up.'' said McGee.

'' Only if you do Probie.'' Jenny sighed then grinned, she could sense team building day's coming very soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Gibbs/Ziva fic: Role Reveral

Humour/Romance

M Rating

Ziva/Jenny friendship

Hello! Here we are a new chap! Basically Ziva lets Gibbs know who is in charge... and it's another reason to remind you that this is rated M! Enjoy! Read, review.... pah, you know the drill!! Woo three different fic updates in one day!!!

Chapter Nine

Ziva stomped into NCIS the next morning, she wore long black trousers, a blue shirt and high heels, her hair was down in waves, framing her face and resting comfortably on her shoulders. She walked up the stairs, her heels giving a loud clack! everytime she stomped, just to show how annoyed she was. She said good morning to Cynthia before walking into the office, slamming the door behind her, the bang loud enough to make Gibbs wince. She walked over to the chair behind the desk and all but threw herself into it. Cynthia opened the door and looked at Ziva.

'' Do you want me to go over the notes?'' Ziva looked at her.

'' Can we not just cancel?'' Cynthia shook her head.

'' The Directors put it off for as long as she can, they won't reschedule and it'll look bad for NCIS if we didn't show.''

'' Because image is everything?'' said Ziva hotly, Cynthia gave a nod.

'' I'm afraid so, I'll be with you in both meetings so you don't need to panic-''

'' I am not panicking.'' interrupted Ziva, Cynthia gave an apologetic nod.

'' Yeah, sorry, but I will highlight the notes and go over what the Director wants.'' Ziva nodded.

'' That is for the budget, yes?'' asked Ziva, trying not to explode at Cynthia.

'' Yeah, erm the notes for the agency co-operation meeting are-''

'' In Jenny's desk.'' said Ziva, before standing up.

'' No offence Cynthia, but I would like to try and calm myself down before the meeting.'' Cynthia nodded.

'' I will talk to you later?'' Ziva nodded.

'' Yes, just come in when you feel you have to.'' Cynthia nodded once more before leaving Ziva alone. Ziva walked over to the window and looked out of it, watching the early moning light reflect off of the water.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs looked at his team, hard at work, but something was missing, that something being a someone, that someone being Ziva. He wished he'd kept his mouth shut now but it was too late, Ziva had a meeting to go to in just over four hours and Jenny was knee deep in lead-finding. He growled to himself and walked out of the bullpen and up the stairs to Ziva's office. Cynthia stopped him.

'' I really wouldn't do that Special Agent Gibbs.'' said Cynthia. Gibbs looked at her.

'' Why?''

'' She's not very happy.'' Gibbs shrugged.

'' That's why I'm here, to cheer her up.'' Cynthia sat down.

'' It's your funeral.''

'' As long as it's a nice coffin.'' said Gibbs smiling at Cynthia who returned it after sitting down.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs walked into the office to see Ziva looking out of the window. She turned to see Gibbs and scowled at him before turning her back to him. Gibbs sighed and closed the door behind him. Ziva tensed up and kept staring out of the window, ignoring his footsteps growing closer. He put a hand on her shoulder and she shrugged it off.

'' Ziva...'' Ziva ignored him. Gibbs tugged at her hair and she slapped his hand away, her back still turned towards him. Gibbs sighed and sat in the chair. He began tapping a pen he found on the desk, which annoyed Ziva. She turned to look at him.

'' Stop it and leave.'' Gibbs put the pen down and stood up.

'' Ziva-''

'' Leave Gibbs, now.'' said Ziva hotly. She was slightly pissed and him standing there annoyed her even more.

'' I came to say-''

'' I do not care what you have to say-''

'' I'm sorry!'' Ziva raised an eyebrow.

'' What did you say?'' Gibbs looked down.

'' I said I'm sorry.'' Ziva tilted her head. She scoffed.

'' Well that is two rules you have broken already.'' Gibbs exhaled.

'' I was counting three.''

'' We have not broken twelve yet.'' said Ziva as matter of factly. Gibbs walked over to her.

'' Yet.'' said Gibbs, as he advanced on Ziva, but Ziva stood her ground. He stood in front of her and moved her hair off of her shoulders and buried his hand in her hair and caressed his nose with hers. Ziva looked at him and looked at his lips, her lips parted slightly. Gibbs lowered his head, his lips hovering above Ziva's.

'' D'you want me to kiss you?'' Ziva looked at him in the eye.

'' Yes.'' she whispered. Gibbs closed the distance and captured her lips in his and caressed them. Ziva moved her hands to the base of his neck and Gibbs placed his other hand on the small of her back. Gibbs licked Ziva's lips and Ziva opened her mouth letting him caress her tongue with his. They broke apart and Ziva bit back a smile, before slapping Gibbs across the face, playfully of course.

'' I wasn't that bad, was I?''

'' No, that was for making me do two meetings.'' Gibbs looked at her, before pressing his lips to hers, she controlled the kiss this time and they broke apart.

'' And that?'' asked Gibbs, his breath had literally been taken away. Ziva smiled at him.

'' That is for being honest yesterday.'' Gibbs nodded, Ziva pushed him to the sofa on the other end of the room and made him sit. He sat back as she straddled him.

'' If you are a Special Agent,' she brushed her hand along his crotch, making him growl, '' you get rewards, if you are a naughty Special Agent,'' she pulled him up and showed him to the door, she slapped him across his backside, making him gasp in shock, '' you will be punished.'' Gibbs spun to look at her.

'' And who said you could call the shots David?'' growled Gibbs, Ziva reached up and headslapped him.

'' You did, when you decided you did not want me on your team today.'' said Ziva. Gibbs looked at the floor.

'' And as I told you, that was to get at Jenny, not you.'' Ziva tilted her head.

'' Mmm...'' Gibbs invaded her personal space.

'' You ever headslap me again, I'll-''

'' What? Fire me? You are not in the position to be saying things like that to me.'' said Ziva, Gibbs growled and watched as Ziva walked over to the desk and pulled out a piece of paper.

'' Hmm, I think sexual harassment will look quite bad on your profile, do you not agree?'' Gibbs glared at her.

'' You wouldn't.''

'' Oh but I would.'' said Ziva, picking up a pen. Gibbs watched, his teeth grinding.

'' Hmm, let me see, sexual harassment, bodily harm to co workers and oh my favourite, dangerous driving.'' Gibbs scoffed.

'' You can't talk, you're worse than I am.'' Ziva grinned and tilted her head.

'' Oh are you sure about that? I am sure Jenny has the Secretary of State on speed dial...'' grinned Ziva, reaching for the phone. Gibbs cleared his throat.

'' You're driving is definately better than mine, Director.'' drawled Gibbs. Ziva smirked and went over to Gibbs and nipped his lip.

'' Ziva.'' said Gibbs. Ziva grinned and pushed him back to the sofa.

'' What is wrong Special Agent Gibbs?'' Gibbs sat down and Ziva straddled him again and kissed his neck. Ziva picked up his hands and placed them on her butt and grinned when Gibbs massaged it.

'' That's a good Special Agent.'' said Ziva into his ear. She nipped his earlobe, making him growl.

'' Do you like being dominated Gibbs?'' asked Ziva, her hand resting on his crotch. Gibbs looked at her, his icy eyes darkening as Ziva tempted him. She ground her hips into his and he closed his eyes. She gently slapped him across the face, like she would Tony or McGee.

'' I did not say you could close your eyes.'' said Ziva, Gibbs looked at her and Ziva laughed.

'' Tell me Agent Gibbs, are you armed?'' asked Ziva as she could feel a certain part of Gibbs' anatomy poking her. Gibbs growled.

'' Oh poor Gibbs. Hmm... you have been a good Special Agent so far, perhaps a reward is in order.'' Gibbs looked at her, his eyes almost pleading. Ziva chuckled and stood up, she sat at her desk and beckoned Gibbs with her finger. Gibbs got up and walked over to her.

'' Loose the pants Agent Gibbs.'' Gibbs looked at her, before undoing his belt and dropping his pants to the floor. Ziva looked him up and down, a smirk on her face. She pulled at his boxers, revealing a throbbing erection.

'' Oh Special Agent Gibbs, why did you not say I made you feel this way?'' teased Ziva before taking him in her mouth, grinning at his groan. She sucked and dragged her teeth along his hard length and moaned, Gibbs reached out to hold her shoulders and she smirked before sucking as hard as she could making him cum into her mouth, she swallowed it up and liked the head of his cock before releasing him. She watched as he righted his clothes, his breathing was irregular. Ziva tilted her head and watched him look at her. He walked over to her, wanting to touch her or make her feel the way she had just made him feel. Ziva grinned as Gibbs pulled at the button on her trousers, Ziva slapped his hand away.

'' Ah, ah, ah. That is a no go Special Agent Gibbs.'' Gibbs looked at her.

'' But you just-'' Ziva pressed a finger to his lips and stood.

'' You are not allowed to touch me, not until I am back on your team with a gun attatched to my hip, wearing my combats and a clean face. Does that sound familiar Special Agent Gibbs?'' Gibbs growled to himself, that was the second time his mouth had got him into trouble.

'' Yes Ziva.'' Ziva raised her eyebrows.

'' Yes, who?''

'' Yes Director.'' Ziva grinned and stroked his cheek.

'' Go on Jethro. I will see you soon, if I am not too pissed at you for those meetings.'' Gibbs nodded and walked over to the door.

'' Can I at least kiss you?'' Ziva smiled.

'' Yes.'' she said walking over to him, he pressed a light kiss to her lips and a curl behind her ear.

'' See you later... Director.'' said Gibbs, walking out of the office, nodding at Cynthia.

'' Special Agent Gibbs!'' Gibbs turned to look at her.

'' Behave.'' said Ziva before closing the door, Cynthia looked at Gibbs, who shrugged and walked off. Cynthia shook her head, she really didn't want to know.


	10. Chapter 10

Gibbs/Ziva fic: Role Reversal

Humour/Romance

M Rating

Ziva/Jenny friendship

This new chap is dedicated to Zivacentric because well... I didn't read my mails early enough so here is a late birthday present, hope you had a good day and hope you like the new chap :)

Chapter Ten

Ziva let her head hit her hand, she was half way through meeting and needless to say she was bored. She looked at Cynthia and grinned, she was trying to hide a grin at her 'Directors' antics. Ziva looked up ahead and saw she still had at least half an hour left. She growled to herself, Gibbs was going to pay. And she knew exactly how he was going to pay.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs walked into the bullpen and glared at Jenny.

'' What have I done wrong now?'' Gibbs looked at the elevator and Jenny looked as well. Her face fell as one FBI Agent Tobias Fornell stepped through the doors. She looked at Gibbs.

'' At least it's Fornell-''

'' Aw man, he brought Slacks.'' whined Tony, Jenny turned her head and sure enough, Sacks was following Fornell like a sheep to it's shepard. Gibbs glared at her and she winced.

'' Hey Gibbs, civilian?''

'' Hey Tobias, sergant.'' Fornell smirked.

'' I would say thank you for inviting me, but it wasn't your idea or the Director's for that matter.'' he said, looking at Jenny.

'' She's not Director-'' said Gibbs, without thinking, the team and the FBI agents looked at him. Once again he didn't think before he spoke.

'' Why not?''

'' Because the Israeli's think David has a good chance at being the Director of Mossad, so Jenny let her have the big chair for a while.'' said Gibbs, thinking on his feet. Tony and McGee exchanged looks, Jenny's jaw dropped, he was actually believeable. Fornell nodded.

'' Oh, wish we had a Director like that... How's she handling it?'' That question was soon answered as Ziva stormed from the elevator into the bullpen, she glared at Gibbs as she stomped back up the stairs. Fornell looked at him.

'' It's a working progress.'' he said before leaving the bullpen and going upstairs to see her.

'' Well, NCIS is a baby agency compared to Mossad.'' said Sacks, Tony glared daggers at him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva looked up as Gibbs walked into the office.

'' I suggest you turn around right now, before I kill you.'' she growled, Gibbs slammed the door shut behind him.

'' What the hell are you playing at David?'' Ziva frowned.

'' The same could be asked to you!''

'' You called the FBI!''

'' Yes! Because you have a civilian involved! That is FBI jurisdiction and you know damn well it is! Also I said I would call him at six this morning! It is now half twelve, you are lucky I did not call him earlier! Now if you do not mind I have another meeting to prepare for as you decided I was not fit enough to be on your team today! So get the hell out!'' shouted Ziva. Gibbs watched her as she shouted at him, she had really lost it. He watched as she tried to calm herself down but as proof to show that it didn't work, she unsheathed her knife and threw it, just skimming Gibbs' head and embedding itself into the far wall. Gibbs watched as she sat heavily in the chair and bury her head in her hands, he felt his gut twist as her shoulders heaved.

'' Ziva-''

'' Get out...'' she whispered. He deflated but nodded and left, leaving her alone. If he had known this would have happened he wouldn't have done it, hell if he had used his brain and not wound Jen up earlier this wouldn't have happened. He looked at Cynthia and decided to do something a little decent.

'' Hey, if there's any calls for the 'Director', don't forward them for a while, she needs a few minutes.'' Cynthia nodded.

'' Sure thing Gibbs.'' she said before watching him walk away.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Everything ok, Boss?'' asked Tony as Gibbs walked into the squadroom. Gibbs gave a nod of his head and sat at his desk. Jenny looked at him.

'' Something on your mind, _Agent _Shepard?'' Jenny shook her head. The team watched as Gibbs phone rang, he answered it and got back up and went up the stairs.

'' I don't think everything is ok.'' said Tony, McGee shrugged.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva sniffed and looked up, he really did leave her alone, she let out a breath and picked up her phone.

'' _Yeah, Gibbs._''

'' Come up for a sec.''

'' _On my way._'' Ziva put the phone down and waited for him to arrive. She looked up as he came in.

'' I am sorry. I did not mean to almost kill you, I lost control. Some director I am, huh?'' Gibbs sat on the edge of the desk.

'' I've seen worse and it could have been worse. It's understandable, I mean it's my fault anyway.'' Ziva sighed.

'' Answer me a question.'' said Gibbs. She looked at him.

'' What?''

'' Did you cry because of me?'' Ziva looked down.

'' I was stressed and you had a go at me, I did not need that-''

'' So that's a yes then.''

'' It was not a proper cry, more of-'' He pulled her into a hug and she buried her head into his neck. He kissed her temple and held her to him as close as possible.

'' I love you sometimes Ziver.'' Gibbs felt Ziva freeze and he did too.

Oops.

Damn, I'm in a cliff hanger mood... Well hope you like it Zivacentric!

Oh, just to be a pain... how long should I wait for updating 1 Year Warrenty *laughs maniacally and ducks*


	11. Chapter 11

Gibbs/Ziva fic: Role Reversal

Humour/Romance

M Rating

Ziva/Jenny friendship

Hello, my lovies :) Long time, no update... well here it is, maybe one or two more chaps but that's it, I think. Anyway, for Ishty... thanks for kicking me up the ass :)

Not sure about this chap... I wasn't really in the zone :)

Chapter Eleven

_'' I love you sometimes Ziver.'' Gibbs felt Ziva freeze and he did too. _

Ziva felt time stand still as her brain registered his words. She felt him just freeze, something that just wasn't Gibbs. As soon as she had enough courage, she moved and looked at him.

'' What did you just say?'' Gibbs let go of her and he let out a small sigh as he ran his hand through his hair.

'' Er... I said that I love you-''

'' Sometimes.'' finished Ziva, moving back to perch herself on the edge of the desk.

'' That just slipped out-''

'' Sometimes... Not _all _the time... Well-''

'' The sometimes being when you're not the Director.'' said Gibbs quickly, Ziva looked at him.

'' Yet you tell me when I am... On a whim I 'became' one,'' Ziva gently laughed to herself, '' when exactly were you planning on saying something?'' Gibbs deflated a little and Ziva watched as he stepped back to perch himself on the table in the middle of the office.

'' I honestly don't know... I just know that it's there... don't ask me when I found out 'cause I don't know.'' said Gibbs, Ziva looked at his tired face, his eyes told her that he had let out a secret he had been holding for sometime. She stood up and walked over to him.

'' Then you should know that I love you sometimes too.'' said Ziva, using the same line and words that he had earlier. Gibbs grinned.

'' The sometimes being...?''

'' All the time... except Sundays when I love Abby.'' she joked, making Gibbs chuckle. They both sat on the table in silence, both taking in the fact that they were loved by someone they both wanted to love and be loved by.

'' And to think, I hated this thing I am doing with Jenny... it has brought so much.''

'' Like?''

'' More respect for what Jenny does, a chance to realise that being Director of any agency is not the career for me and...well... you.'' said Ziva looking at Gibbs. He smiled and cupped her face, he leant in to kiss her when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Ziva smiled.

'' You had better get that... I would hate to see you break another of your rules.''

'' What rule now?''

'' Three, never be unreachable, yes?'' Gibbs grinned and answered his phone.

'' Yeah, Gibbs.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' So DiNozzo... cut off any legs lately?'' asked Sacks, as soon as Gibbs, Fornell, Jenny and McGee disappeared down to Autopsy. Tony growled, knowing that the ass was baiting him... but damn it, it was working!

'' So Slacks... done any of your own work lately? You know, instead of stealing credit and leads off of us?'' Sacks scowled.

'' Haven't changed a bit, have you?'' said the FBI Agent. Tony smirked.

'' Nope. Still hate you too.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The findings from Autopsy brought about another lead and Gibbs' team had chased it down. They had found who they were looking for and had brought the killer in. Once Gibbs had got everything off of the killer, he let Fornell and... Slacks, as Tony so elegantly put it, take her away for further questioning, pending the FBI's side of the investigation. It was a successful day, until they remembered that Ziva had a second meeting to go to.

Gibbs looked up from his paperwork and looked at his agents, they were all typing away, heads down. So he got up and went to the 'Directors' office, expecting an angry, stressed out Ziva. He glanced at Cynthia who gave him an 'if she bites your head off, don't come crying to me' look. Taking the unspoken warning, Gibbs walked into the office and closed the door gently behind him. He smirked when he found Ziva fast asleep at the desk, surrounded by papers. He looked at one of them and read it. Apparently, there was enough money, in Ziva's opinion to get a coffee machine. Gibbs chuckled lightly and stopped himself when he heard Ziva moving. Ziva sat bolt up right and looked at Gibbs, as if she didn't recognise him. The sleepy confusion left her eyes and she gave him a tired smile before yawning.

'' Budget meeting?''

'' Hmm.'' said Ziva, before stretching her arms over her head. Gibbs put the paper down and moved to stand behind Ziva and he worked some tension out of her shoulders.

'' Was it as bad as Jenny makes it out to be?'' Ziva shook her head.

'' If anything it was enlightening.'' Gibbs stopped for a second, making Ziva groan in protest, so Gibbs picked up the massaging again.

'' Really?''

'' No, of course not... I was so bored I doodled on my arm... Look.'' said Ziva, pulling up her sleeve, and sure enough there was little black pictures dotted around on her arm. Gibbs chuckled and watched as Ziva rubbed her eyes.

'' Tired?''

'' Hmm.'' Gibbs pulled the chair out and pulled Ziva up.

'' Hey!'' protested Ziva, irritated. Gibbs moved her to the sofa and sat her down.

'' Sleep.'' Ziva shook her head.

'' Not here.'' Gibbs frowned for a sec.

'' I'll stay with you, just let me get rid of the team first.'' said Gibbs, Ziva smirked and settled down on the sofa.

'' Whatever you say... jackhole.'' said Ziva, watching Gibbs walk out of the office. She blinked heavily and waited for Gibbs to return. She sighed and undid the top button of her blouse, allowing some cleavage to show and she took off her heels. As she sat up, Gibbs walked into the office with a cup of coffee and a box of pizza.

'' I thought you said you were getting rid of the team.'' said Ziva, blinking heavily, Gibbs grinned at her. She must be tired, her accent was getting thicker and thicker.

'' Yeah, well, I haven't eaten all day and I doubt you have either.'' she blinked at him.

'' No.'' she said honestly. Gibbs walked over to the sofa and lifted her legs up so he could sit down. Once he was sat he rest her legs on his lap. He opened the box of pizza and offered her the first slice. Ziva inspected it before taking a slice.

'' Mozzarella?''

'' With mushrooms, peppers and extra cheese, your favourite.'' said Gibbs, before taking a bite. They ate in silence for a while until Ziva spoke up.

'' So where are we with the case?'' Gibbs swallowed.

'' We're done. The killer was caught and is more than likely sitting in a prison cell.''

'' The FBI?''

'' Have the killer.'' Ziva nodded and put her half eaten pizza slice down and looked at Gibbs.

'' That means that I am not the Director anymore... Jenny will have her revenge, Jethro.'' Gibbs smirked.

'' I've already thought of that.'' said Gibbs, reaching into his breast pocket in his jacket, he pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it and handed it to Ziva, who took it and read it with great interest.

'' 'The current Director is in full agreement with the above statements and with her signature, no other Directors, present or future can abolish the written statements.' What is this?''

'' Just a piece of paper that can stop Jen being a cow to me... all it needs is your signature.'' said Gibbs, pulling a pen out of his pocket. Ziva put the paper down.

'' That is so pathetic... honestly.'' said Ziva shaking her head. Gibbs looked at her.

'' Sign it.'' Ziva smirked, the tiredness temperarily gone.

'' There is one way, and one way only, that I will sign this.'' said Ziva. Gibbs looked at her.

'' Yeah and what would that be?''

'' Everyone is gone, the team, Jenny, Cynthia. It is just us... And well I have an itch that needs scratching, if you catch my grift.'' Gibbs was confused until he felt Ziva caressing his thigh with her foot. He smirked.

'' It's 'drift' and yeah, I think I do.'' said Gibbs, shifting so that he could kiss her. But before he could kiss her, Ziva moved the pizza box and lay back on the sofa. Gibbs shrugged his jacket off and moved to lay above Ziva, her pressed a kiss to her and watched as she tried to hold her tiredness back. Gibbs rubbed his nose against hers.

'' You're tired.'' Ziva smiled and watched as he sat back up.

'' And that, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, is why I will sign your... terms and conditions for when Jenny takes her throne back.'' said Ziva, Gibbs held the paper for her to sign and when she signed it, he looked at her.

'' I don't get it.''

'' You resisted temptation,'' said Ziva before yawning, ''however I will still sleep with you.'' Gibbs frowned then grinned at her words.

'' Will you now?'' Ziva shook her head.

'' I meant-''

'' I know... budge up, you can sleep on my chest, then.'' Ziva sat up for the last time, watching as Gibbs got himself comfortable, before letting herself fall onto his chest, asleep before she made contact.

As the clock on Jenny's desk ticked softly late into the night, Gibbs smiled. Tomorrow everything would be normal, well almost everything. He would have his agent by his side and he had a new woman to please and pleasure. Bring on tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

Gibbs/Ziva fic: Role Reversal

Humour/Romance

M Rating

Ziva/Jenny friendship

HAHA, hello :) I thought I'd write this rather than go to my english lesson... It's kinda the same anyway, po-tay-to, po-tah-to... NAH, I'm not really that bad haha :)

It's actually quite funny, basically what happened was is that I was trying to be a good student by doing my work and I was given the wrong timetable so I worked way into my lesson, so after I was like, 'huh, 2:15 better shift it' so I got to my lesson and an ass load of people were outside... one problem... I didn't know any of them... so I go get a new timetable and it turns out I actually missed my lesson... for the work I was doing... ya see the Irony? Anyway, I'm hoping that the lovely teacher doesn't go all Gibbs-ified on me and kick my ass... It was a misunderstanding... and I feel real bad about it too... I've never missed a lesson, not even when I was at Death's door, but THAT, my friends is a story for another time.

So I thought I would cheer myself up by writing a bit of fic... It might be a little OOC onGibbs' part 'cause I'm sure a Former Marine wouldn't run away from a scary rede head... then again, he might... HAHA :)

Wow, this is a short chap... Oh well... :D

Also, this might be the second to last chap, so we'll see... also in the next chap I'll let you know how things went with my English teacher... if I live *gulps*

Chapter Twelve

All was quiet at NCIS Headquaters, the agents were getting on with their work and various other people getting on with their duties. The peace was almost shattered when one Director Jennifer Shepard walked along the floor, her one hundred and thirty dollar heels clacking with every authoritive step she made. The authority she was radiating from her body shouted, no, screamed at all agents she passed. She was boss. She was the boss and it was all hers, check one complete. She smirked at Tony and he paled. The days he had all but tortured her, were now gonig to come and bite him in the ass, check two complete. She strode up the stairs and walked past Cynthia.

'' Jen- I mean Director... So great to see you back!'' Jenny smiled.

'' It is so good to be back Cynthia.'' The secretary smiled and carried on with her typing. Jenny opened the door to her office to see it all tidy and well kept. She sat on her chair and sighed, check three complete. She picked up her phone.

'' Cynthia? Could I have Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo and McGee up in my office, as well as Officer David, please.'' she asked before putting the phone down. She flicked her fingers up to look at her manicure as the team trooped in.

'' Well, if it isn't Team Gibbs...'' said Jenny. McGee and Tony shuffled uncomfortably and Gibbs smirked.

'' Ziva, how you settling back in?'' asked the red head looking at her friend. Ziva stole a side glance at Gibbs.

'' Well. I am settling in well.'' said Ziva. Gibbs smirked again and watched as Jenny's cogs turned.

'' That's good to hear... I have a little project for you all. I am sending you all to a military training camp-''

'' Woah!''

'' Why?'' asked Gibbs. Jenny stood, leant forward, hands on the desk in front of her, bracing her.

'' Due to some time on your team, Special _Agent _Gibbs, I feel that you need some team building. I won't deny that your team has a good bond as a whole, but with each individual pairing-'' she looked at McGee and Tony, making Gibbs shake his head... those two would be the reason for his early grave, '' I think it would be best for you to go. And, just to make it crystal clear, there is no room for debate. Any reports that are due, I want them in by the end of the day and I will find out if there are any.'' The team looked at her and she smirked.

'' Is there any questions?'' The team shook their heads unable to believe that Jenny was actually doing this to them.

'' Good... now get out of _my _office.'' said Jenny, as the team began to move out, Gibbs smirked again, making Ziva nudge him.

'' Oh and if you think I am finished... I'm not... not by a long shot.'' Gibbs nodded and closed the door after all his agents and they began walking down the stairs. Tony scowled.

'' Boss, you're really not gonna let her do this are you?'' They all stopped midway on the stairs and Gibbs chuckled.

'' She can't DiNozzo, the previous Director left a little note.'' The younger males looked at Ziva, who shrugged non-chalantly.

'' What did you do?'' Ziva looked at Gibbs and they shared a smile.

'' I did some paperwork.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jenny did an amazing impression of Gibbs' trademark smirk as she watched the team walk out of her office. She sat back in her chair and sighed in content. The queen was back. She smiled to herself for a moment more until a piece of paper fluttering in the slight breeze caught her attention. She reached out to it and picked it up and began to read out to herself.

'' This document prohibits the Director, other than the one who signed this, to get her own back on the following Agents;

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo

Special Agent Timothy McGee

The Director must accept changes the previous Director has made and cannot take back any changes made.

The current Director is in full agreement with the above statements and with her signature, no other Directors, present or future can abolish the written statements... signed... by Ziva David!'' Jenny sat back down... no military camp and no deadlines... hang on... what changes? Jenny got back up and went through the budget minutes and growled.

'' Four coffee machines! Ohh... CYNTHIA!''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Down in the bullpen, the team looked up after hearing their beloved Director's yell. Gibbs looked at his agents as both Tony and McGee looked at Ziva.

'' What did you do?''

'' I made it so she could not get her own back on you when she got back up into her office. I can just imagine how horrid you were to here considering what you were and still are like Tony.'' said Ziva, the four ducked as they heard a door being wrenched of its hinges. Gibbs grabbed his jacket.

'' Who's up for coffee, I'm paying.'' he said quickly. Ziva stood as well as the other two and they all but ran to the elevator.

'' Good call Boss.'' said Tony as the doors slid shut. Ziva smirked at Gibbs.

'' As always.'' Gibbs returned the smirk and took in her attire, black cargos, a blue t-shirt and her hair was wild and unruly and, to his delight, she had her shiny gold NCIS badge attached to her cargos at her hip. She raised an eyebrow and her gave a slight nod of his head.

Soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Gibbs/Ziva fic: Role Reversal

Humour/Romance

M Rating

Ziva/Jenny friendship

So, I'm sure you've all been wondering about my English Teacher... well, you're not gonna believe this... So I go to him after the lesson and I explain everything with my smile :D And so I have to fill out a bit of paperwork and on it, it asks about hobbies. So I asked my teacher 'Anything relevant to English?' and he said 'It doesn't matter' so I said 'Oh ok, I like to write' and he said 'Oh what do you like writing', I shrugged my shoulders and mumbled 'Stuff', he looked at me and said 'Fanfic?' I froze... OMG! Someone who knows about it, and I didn't have to say anything. So my jaw dropped and I said... 'Yeah' So he smiles and says 'What do you write about?' I say 'NCIS' and that's when the magic ends people... he doesn't know what NCIS... but in a way that's good... Could you just imagine your teacher looking at your stuff *shudders* Just no... But that aside he was surprisingly alright about my not showing up. So panic over... I can't believe my teacher knows about fanfic... that's just amazing :)

And I'd like to say thanks for the 'on your six' comments :)

Oh and before I continue... A very warm welcome to Zibbs who is new to fanfic and everything so... HI! *waves* Her preferred pairing is just as cool as her name :D Welcome to the Ziva/Gibbs archive Zibbs. There are alot of good stories and amazing authors on here, so have fun and read/review lots!

On with the FINAL chap... *sob*... Another baby I say goodbye to... :)

FINAL CHAP

Chapter Thirteen

Ziva smirked as she heard a gentle knock on her door. As she rose from the sofa, she deposited her book onto the coffee table and sauntered over to the door. She bit her lip as she knew who was behind the door, she swung it open and her face fell.

'' Jen?'' The red head smiled and Ziva took a step back to let her pass. Jenny watched Ziva close the door and then turned to face her.

'' You look surprised to see me.'' said Jenny, tilting her head, making Ziva get the feeling that her thoughts were being read.

'' Well, yes, you never come over.'' Jenny nodded.

'' True.'' Ziva motioned for Jenny to sit on the sofa and then she followed, once they were comfortable, the two looked at each other.

'' So, how was playing Gibbs' lack?'' Jenny frowned.

'' Oh, you mean lackey? Erm... it was harder than I remembered it, though his style hasn't really changed-'' Ziva raised an eyebrow in question, '' His slaps are still the same... I think he's perfected it though. It used to be all over, he'd hit one spot, now it's just continuously in one place.'' said Jenny, subconciously rubbing the back of her head.

'' I bet you have not been on the receiving end on one of them for a while.'' Jenny shook her head.

'' The first time he did it, it was like 'Oh my God', the second time I was like 'He hasn't changed one bit'.'' Ziva laughed and leaned forward to stroke Jenny's head.

'' Aww.'' she said with a giggle. Jenny narrowed her eyes.

'' How about you? What was it like playing Gibbs' babysitter?'' Ziva thought about her answer. Subconciously she was screaming '_It was amazing! Jen he really likes me! The whole 'Director' thing really worked out... Finding out could not have been more perfect. I learned so many things about him, he is kind, caring, respectful and more importantly he values what I am to him.' _but instead she said-

'' It was a challenge, I didn't realise there were so many things to keep a track of... Gibbs, the budget, every other agent, meetings. It was great while it lasted, but I do not think I could do that again.'' Jenny nodded and smiled at her.

'' So asking you to be 'acting Director'...''

'' I would want a considerable pay rise before I even thought about it.'' The two women laughed and Jenny looked at her.

'' About the Act of 'No getting my own back'-'' Ziva chuckled, '' Why?'' Ziva shrugged.

'' You know what Gibbs is like.'' Jenny nodded and stood, watching Ziva rise, she walked over to the door.

'' I need revenge Ziva.'' The Israeli chuckled.

'' Just so long as it does not collide with the Act of 'No getting my own back'.'' said Ziva using Jenny's earlier words. Jenny nodded and hugged her friend before leaving.

'' See you on Monday, Zee.'' Ziva waved her goodbye and sighed as she watched Jenny drive away. She closed the door and let out a short yelp of surprise when she saw Gibbs standing there.

'' Not scared are you David?'' Ziva growled and thumped him on the chest as she walked past. He chuckled and followed her into the kitchen, where she was pouring herself a glass of wine. Gibbs tilted his head while he watched her.

'' What about mine?''

'' Bourbon, glass.'' said Ziva, pointing at the relevant cupboards. Gibbs smirked and got what he needed to make himself a drink. Once he made himself one, he walked over to Ziva, brushed her long hair out of the way by putting it over one shoulder and he began to kiss the other shoulder. Ziva smiled and turned around to look at the silver-haired agent.

'' What was Jenny doing here?'' asked Gibbs, watching as Ziva took a sip of her wine.

'' She wanted to know how I found my experience.'' said Ziva, very aware that Gibbs was very slowly backing her into the counter. Gibbs nodded and cupped Ziva's face, the tips of his fingers massaging her scalp.

'' And?'' asked Gibbs, his lips hovering just millimetres from Ziva's. Their gazes flicking from each other's eyes to each other's lips.

'' I said that I would not do it again, but it was valuable.'' said Ziva, slowly. Gibbs smirked and their noses brushed together. Ziva moved and Gibbs kissed the tip tip of her nose. He watched as she got out from his trap and she moved.

'' Wait a moment, yes?'' Gibbs lifted up his glass of bourbon and watched as she disappeared. He shook his head and thought about how true her words were. _It was valuable. _Gibbs nodded to himself. It was. If Jenny and Ziva hadn't had swapped, both the agents would still be dancing around each other... and there wouldn't be any coffee machines. Gibbs swallowed the the last of his bourbon and decided to see what was taking Ziva so long. He walked through her house and up the stairs and to where he guessed the master bedroom was. He knocked on the door and waited.

'' Ziva?''

'' Hmm?'' Gibbs shook his head and opened the door, and he was lucky his heart didn't give out on him then. Ziva chuckled seductively and looked at him.

'' See something you like, Special Agent Gibbs?'' Gibbs nodded slowly. His eyes soaking up the sight before him. An image so beautiful, it would be on his mind forever. Ziva had stripped to her black lacy underwear and on her hip was a golden NCIS badge, her gun was strapped to her right leg and her hair was wild and free. Gibbs looked back up at her.

'' W-wha-''

'' You said that you wanted your agent back... I am not your agent with out my badge Gibbs.'' she all but purred. Gibbs nodded and closed the door behind him.

'' You give a whole new meaning to Bond Girl, Ziva.'' said Gibbs, advancing on her. Ziva smirked.

'' And who said I wanted to be a Bond Girl? Can I not be your Girl?'' asked Ziva innocently. And that was it. Gibbs all but leapt over to her, grinning as her heard her yelp for the second time that night, as he grabbed her and threw her into the middle of the bed. Ziva pulled him down to kiss him passionately.

'' I have waited for this for so long.'' said Ziva, breathlessly as Gibbs nibbled her jaw. Her hands made quick work of stripping him of his shirt and he pulled it off. His bare chest making Ziva smirk.

'' What?''

'' So very much better than Tony.'' commented Ziva, Gibbs grinned and lowered himself to kiss her again, he hands rest on his back and Gibbs growled as she used her long nails to scratch a path down towards his trousers. Her hands moved again and she flipped them both over so she was on top.

'' Prefer it on top do you?''

'' Not always.'' said Ziva, bending down to kiss him, giving Gibbs a nice view of her lace covered breasts. Her hands went to his belt and fly, giving a triumphant 'ha' as she undid them. Gibbs' laugh was soon replaced by a gasp as Ziva took his erection into his mouth. Gibbs buried his hand into her hair while she worked her magic. His eyes closed as she cupped his balls and massaged them, making him cum. He watched her rise, a trickle of him falling from her mouth. Gibbs pulled her to him and kissed her. He rolled them over and kissed the spot where her Star of David lay before making his way down to kiss her breasts through the lace, paying extra attention to her nipples. He pulled back and kissed her again while unclasping her bra. He peeled it from her and threw it over his shoulder. Ziva gasped when he took her breast into his mouth and sucked. Ziva arched and Gibbs smirked against her breast before moving to the other one and doing the same he did before.

'' Gibbs.'' whispered Ziva, as he kissed his way lower. His kissed her covered anatomy and smirked as she growled.

'' Gibbs.'' repeated Ziva impatiently.

'' All in due time-''

'' Do it now or I will do it myself.'' threatened Ziva. Gibbs looked at her.

'' As much as I'd love to see that. I'd rather you didn't.'' said Gibbs, yanking her underwear down and kissing her inner thigh. Ziva squirmed.

'' So help me God if I have to pull this gun on yo- AH!'' Gibbs smirked as he stopped Ziva mid sentence. He winced as her hand buried itself into his hair and pulled.

'' No... not there.'' she said breathlessly. Gibbs tilted his head, adjusting the angle and Ziva came. He moved up to lean above her and he watched with a satisfied smile as she tried to catch her breath. She looked at him and kissed him, moaning when she could taste herself on him and feel his cock rubbing against her opening. She smiled up at him and he kissed her again, before thrusting into her, making her both call out in a mixture of pleasure and pain and dig her nails into his back. He moved his arms to cradle her head and kissed her neck before continuing to thrust in and out. She felt her eyes close as she grew close. Gibbs released a primal growl as he was almost there while he knew Ziva wasn't.

'' Damn it David, you'd better hurry up.'' Ziva looked at him and smiled and then let out a small moan as she neared her peak quicker than she thought she would. Gibbs grinned and bent his head to rest his mouth just above her ear.

'' I have waited too long for this Ziver, you're my match and I finally have you... and I'll be damned if I'm gonna get there before you. So hurry up and cum before I slap you into next week.'' And with that Ziva threw her head back and a scream ripped from her throat as she exploded into a million pieces beneath Gibbs.

'' Jethro!'' Gibbs bent tucked his head into the crook of her neck as he thrust wildly and came a split second after Ziva. They stopped and just lay, still connected. After a few heartbeats, Gibbs pulled himself out of Ziva, making her whimper at the loss of contact and connection. Gibbs pulled her to him and she moved to lay her head on his chest. He stroked her head and Ziva giggled tiredly.

'' What?''

'' I am still wearing my gun.'' She grinned as she felt his hand travel down from her shoulder, across her butt and to the gun. He grinned.

'' I like it there.'' Ziva smirked and wiggled more into his side.

'' I-'' Gibbs moved his hand to her hair after she broke off.

'' What?''

'' I want to say thank you.'' Gibbs frowned in confusion.

'' Why?'' It wasn't as if he did what he did without any benefits for himself.

'' For waiting... until things were normal.'' Gibbs kissed her head.

'' Always will for you Ziver.'' Ziva smirked and closed her eyes, ready to sleep, when Gibbs chuckled.

'' You do know Jen's gonna get her own back. She'll find a way.'' Ziva shook her head.

'' Right now... I really do not care.'' Gibbs chuckled and pulled her closer before he fell into his own sleep. He was glad this happened, he knows he's said it before, but he really was glad.


End file.
